ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Answers Championship Wrestling Federation
|brands = Chaos Ringside Pride |chairmen = Donovan T Killswitch American Dragon Heart Break Boy Carlos Rosso |writers = Killswitch Regulator Heart Break Boy RRS American Dragon Donovan T Carlos Rosso |formerly = ACW and CWF |established = June 2010 |founder = Carlos, Killswitch |Folded = September 2010 |key_people = Carlos, Donovan T, Killswitch, Regulator, American Dragon 5000, Rated R Shaman of Sexy |website = http://www.freewebs.com/tcwf/ |wiki = }} Answers Championship Wrestling Federation (ACWF) was an e-federation created in June 2010 due to the merging of Answers Championship Wrestling and The Classic Wrestling Federation. ACWF features three brands; Chaos, Ringside, and Pride. With its large roster, various creative minds, and an equal division of power, ACWF looks to create a strong, stable fan base along with an enjoyable environment for both new and old users.The e-federation was run jointly between a board of five owners; Killswitch, Donovan T, American Dragon, Heart Break Boy, and Carlos Rosso. Company History Answers Championship Wrestling Federation was formed in a ground-breaking merge between Answers Championship Wrestling and The Classic Wrestling Federation when representatives of each respective federation discussed a possible merge in order to create a sort of "super-efederation". Answers Championship Wrestling, which had just been revived in the beginning of 2010 as an attempt to continue its success from 2008 and early 2009, was willing to accept the merge because of its stable declining popularity and its little success in maintaining a board willing to work with two brands that held weekly shows. The Classic Wrestling Federation on the other hand looked to extend its horizons and lept at the possibility of managing an e-federation with about a hundred superstars on the roster. With the merging of the two e-federations, a solid board was created with a selection of five owners. These five owners paired with the wide variety of superstars on the roster led to ACWF's big break. After a private draft between the three sections of the board, ACWF set three brands to hold weekly shows from then on. These brands included Chaos, Ringside, and Pride. Chaos Answers Championship Wrestling created Chaos as one of its original brands on the solo promotion after the demise of Answers Wrestling Federation, ACW's parent federation. It's illustrious history made it a clear choice in being brought over to ACWF as ACW's single brand-representative in the new federation. Some problems surfaced at the very dawn of ACWF when original writer for Chaos, Regulator, resigned from both Answers Championship Wrestling and the upcoming Answers Championship Wrestling Federation. With the open spot, head-writers Heart Break Boy and Killswitch decided to promote RRS to one of the three head writers for ACWF Chaos. However, RRS was pulled from the position of head writer when he surfaced as a prominent graphics maker and was promoted to the Head of the ACWF GFX department. While things settled in ACWF, Regulator decided to rejoin and was promoted to one of the three head-writers of ACWF Chaos. For these shows, the three head writers will coordinate matches written by then main writers as well as assistant writers which include Kevin Devastation and RRS. Ringside With the merge approaching, The Classic Wrestling Federation chose to keep its brand Ringside as its single brand-representative in the new federation. Ringside's writing board is currently composed of two of the five owners, Donovan T and American Dragon. Ringside had little work that had to be done for it to prepare for the merge with ACW because of ACW deciding to move to the original TCWF website for Answers Championship Wrestling Federation's new site. With a new logo created for ACWF as well as a few changes to the roster thanks to the private draft, Ringside was able to maintain the majority of their original styles and some key superstars to lead their brand in the right direction. This was always considered to be the much more contemporary brand of ACWF. Pride Due to an ample amount of superstars contained on the roster, ACWF decided to make a third brand that would challenge ACWF to create a completely mixed brand as opposed to Chaos being dominant towards ACW Superstars and Ringside being dominant towards CWF Superstars. With Carlos Rosso as the head-writer of Pride and Superior Quality 85, Hurricane Hawk, Eric Darkthrone, and Fallen Diablo as assistant writers. Pride has the largest creative-team of the three ACWF brands. With new championships introduced as well as some controversially creative moves in kayfabe including the crowning of the first ever woman to win a major World Championship in a Yahoo!-Answers-based efed. Despite the controversy of the third brand of ACWF, Pride has risen from a brand that was once seen as a "c-show" to a brand that rivals the other two in ACWF's beginnings. Free-Per-View Events List of previously (before the closure) Scheduled Free-Per-View (FPV) Events during the 2010 year Key Figures Executive Officers *'Donovan T' (Chairman, Ringside Head-Writer, GFX Assistant) *'Killswitch' (Chairman, Chaos Head-Writer, Video Maker) *'American Dragon' (Chairman, Ringside Head-Writer) *'Heart Break Boy' (Chairman, Chaos Head-Writer) *'Carlos Rosso' (Chairman, Pride Head-Writer) *'RRS' (Head GFX Designer, Assistant Wrier and Booker, Assistant Video Maker) *'Regulator' (Chaos Head-Writer) Secondary Board *'Kevin Devastation' (Assistant Chaos Writer, Video Maker) *[[Sadistic Viper|'Adam/Shawn Carter ']](Assistant Chaos Writer) *'GI Styles' (Assistant Pride Writer) *'Superior Quality 85' (Assistant Pride Writer) *'Eric Darkthrone' (Assistant Pride Writer) *'Fallen Diablo' (Assistant Pride Writer) Champions * These champions had won their championship in Answers Championship Wrestling before the merge ** These champions had won their championship in The Classic Wrestling Federation before the merge *** These championships are inter-branded; they are accessible to all three brands Defunct Championships Because of the merge between both Answers Championship Wrestling and The Classic Wrestling Federation, many championships have become "defunct". Both the titles that were not carried over from either TCWF or ACW and the championships that were made defunct before the merge was even talked about are still listed as recognized championships for ACWF superstars. The championships are not listed with all history included on the official ACWF Championships page. However, a secondary site (ACW's old website) has been used as a reference for past champions in both Answers Championship Wrestling and The Classic Wrestling Federation as well as some Free-Per-View (FPV) History. Category:Federations Category:Defunct federations Category:2010 Category:Federations formed in 2010